vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Referee
"Don't think I wont count you out!" In Real Life A referee calls each match's pinfall, submission tap out, ring count out, disqualification, and generally tries to make sure each wrestler performs fairly. In WWE 13 and WWE 2K14, the Referee's model, while not an exact likeness, is said to loosely represent Charles "Little Naitch" Robinson, a frequent blonde Referee working for the WWE. In VGCW The Referee is the blonde man in the striped shirt. VGCW is currently on their sixth one. It is the referee's job to determine who wins every match (even if he isn't in the ring), unless of course Baz McMahon disagrees with his call (which has never happened). All of VGCW's Refs have practiced a number of hobbies, including blocking people's view of the match, interrupting wrestlers' come-backs, facing the wrong direction, counting slowly for no apparent reason, jumping in-front of wrestlers' high-flying moves, staying inside the ring when both wrestlers are outside of it, acting awkwardly around women, and just spacing out. Needless to say, viewers don't exactly like the Ref, but that's never stopped him from doing his job. The Referee was once notorious for frequent 1 counts caused by THQuality. This caused audience members to get in an uproar screaming out "REF PLZ!" or "COME ON REF!". It was once believed that in several matches the referee had been paid off to insure certain outcomes of important matches. However there was no evidence found to support this theory, as the 2 counts made a glorious resurgence in WWE 2K14. Death Ref Count Being a referee has proven to be a dangerous job. Five refs have died since VGCW was formed: * The first referee died on the 2012-12-05 broadcast, when Nappa's famous fight against Gabe Newell broke the ring. * The second referee also died in a ring break, this time in a fight between Bowser and Arino on 2012-12-23. * On 2013-02-01, the third referee was killed when M. Bison and Solid Snake broke the ring once more, as "Snake? Snake! SNAAAAAAAAKE!!!" echoed throughout the empty ring. Only Bison was left standing. * On 2013-03-07 the fourth ref was slain when Gabe Newell took revenge on Nappa and superplexed him through the ring. * Lastly, the fifth ref was killed at the very beginning of the King of the Ring tournament on 2013-05-11, when Mike Haggar broke the ring with Kazuya Mishima in the very first match of the night. Luckily, no refs have died since then. However the ref still is often attacked in and outside of the ring. The most notable incident was immediately after Breakdown 06 when James attacked the ref in the parking lot. The ref was hospitalized following the incident and as such James had to take his as referee for the WVGCW Season 7 premier. Fortunately he made a full recovery. AlReZ.gif|The death of the first Ref. PaulRefsondead.png|The death of the second Ref. Rip in pieces ring-san nc.png|The death the third Ref. 1LTQAA0.gif|The death of the fourth Ref. Turn the ring down.gif|The death of the fifth ref. Gallery Gabecount.jpg|Gaben was a ref for a brief period in the early days of the VGCW. He didn't last very long. InfiniteReversal.gif|We can't blame the ref for this one. 1360222903917.gif|What the Referee is not like. Redvsref.gif|Either Red had gone mad here or he really hates the ref. refthumb.gif|The hardest working man in the VGCW ig28zZe6yFAHd.gif|Even normal human fathers have problems with the Ref from time to time